


Protection

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: The fallout of Iris’ exposé on a gang with political ties makes her a target. She thought the death threats would stop, but they only turned into real attacks. After an attempt on her life, she needs someone to protect her. The Flash is the only one up for the job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Barry and Iris don't know each other. But, Iris still wrote about The Flash and he still saved her on a number of occasions.

“Absolutely not!”

Iris folded her arms and looked her father dead in the eye. Her voice echoed in Captain Singh’s small office.

Joe West sighed, rubbing his brow in tired frustration. Iris knew the look. It meant he wanted to yell but knew that would only make the argument worse, so he took a moment to collect his thoughts. Iris waited for him to speak. Part of her still felt like a little girl, afraid of what he would say. But, she was a grown woman now. A grown woman with a flourishing career in investigative journalism.

Iris had worked on big stories before, but none like this. This was something Central City had never seen before. The Mayor, their congressman, judges, and even school board members, all in the pockets of heinous gang known as, The 75. Iris was the first one to get suspicious. It started with some tax history that didn’t add up, and the dominions fell one by one after that. Iris had spent months working on this story. It was the biggest news in Central City, the state, and the country. People were shocked and outraged.

Nobody was more outranged than The 75, who tried to intimidate Iris out of writing the article multiple times. She didn’t scare that easy. Now, two weeks after the story first broke, Iris had received a dozen death threats and almost been the victim of a cyanide laced latte.

“Dad,” Iris said, in a softer tone. She walked up to Joe and put her hand on his arm. “I know you worry about me, but I can handle myself.”

“Iris, you were almost poisoned!”

“Almost!” Iris emphasized. “I realized something was wrong with the drink and I foiled their plan.”

“What if you’re not as lucky next time, huh? When there’s a bullet in your gut, you’re not going to have time to realize something is wrong.”

“I have my own gun.” Iris reminded him.

She kept the The Smith & Wesson M&P Joe had given her a few years ago when she moved out of the house with her at all times. A great shot, thanks to lessons from her dad, Iris was fully prepared to defend herself.

Joe still wasn’t convinced. He looked at Iris like she had two heads.

“Your gun won’t work if they have a bomb, or set a fire, or-”

“You’re right, Joe.” Captain Singh took up from behind his desk. The father/daughter debate halted. “Iris needs protection. The 75 want her dead and they’re fine with also killing any number civilians in the process.”

Iris turned to Captain Singh.

“I don’t want some unies sitting outside my house in a squad car.”

“They won’t be.” Captain Singh assured. “You need a lot more protection than a simple detail.”

“What did you have in mind then?”

Captain Singh picked up his phone and appeared to be texting someone. A second later, a strong gust of wind blew Iris’ hair in her face. When she pushed it back, she was face to face with The Flash.

“Nice to meet you, Miss. West.”

His voice echoed and it wasn’t the room. The bright red suit that Iris had seen so many times in pictures didn’t look real to her eyes. She stared at the lightning bolt emblazoned in the center of his chest.

“Iris, The Flash is going to be watching out for you until The 75 are no longer a threat.” Captain Singh explained.

“I- I don’t understand.” Iris stuttered. “The Flash probably has more important things to do. He has to protect the entire city. How will he do that if he has to follow me around all day?”

A smug, but endearing grin spread across the face partially hidden under his mask. The Flash laughed.

“I’m pretty quick.”

“He can catch bullets, disassemble a car before it wrecks, deactivate bomb, catch the pieces of a grenade after it’s exploded.” Captain Singh listed off The Flash’s abilities.

“Can he protect Iris?” Joe asked.

The Flash held out his hand for Joe to shake.

“I promise you, Detective, I will do everything I can to keep Iris safe.”

Joe hesitated, looking from The Flash’s eyes to his hand, before deciding to shake it. The Flash then reached out to Iris.

“Are you sure this is necessary?” She asked Captain Singh again.

He nodded curtly. “Positive.”

Iris took a deep breath and shook The Flash’s hand. He wore gloves, but his gentle squeeze made Iris feel comforted. She smiled at him.

“I guess, you’re my hero.”

 

* * *

 

Iris showed the masked superhero into her apartment. It was a small place, but it was cozy. She watched The Flash and followed his shapr green eyes as they looked over the living room.

Iris felt awkward, alone with someone who’d she’d written stories about yet who’s name she didn’t know. Iris realized the moment felt so strange was partially because she’d never seen The Flash stand this still for this long before. It’d been two full minutes of him moving at normal human speed.

“Do you uh- want some water or something?” Iris asked.

“No, thank you.” He said.

Iris shifted her finger in her palms.

Obviously sensing her discomfort, The Flash added, “Iris, you don’t have to entertain me. I’m not your guest, I’m just here to keep you safe. Don’t worry about me. You can go about your life as usual. Pretend I’m not even here.”

Somehow, that sounded like it would be more awkward. But, Iris nodded.

“Ok. Uh, I was going to work on my next article. Regardless of death threats, I still have deadlines.”

The Flash grinned.

Iris grabbed her laptop and sat down on her couch. She opened up the draft of her latest piece, it centered on the community’s reaction to the corruption scandal. Iris reread what she’d written so far to remind herself where she left off, but found it difficult to concentrate. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see The Flash. He was sitting in an armchair across the living room, head swiveling like a lifeguard at the pool, always vigilant. Iris tore her eyes off of him and forced herself to focus on her article.

After writing only a paragraph, Iris was once again distracted by The Flash. He was still sitting in the same spot, looking around. Only now, he seemed to be looking at her apartment rather than scoping out potential threats. He was looking from the pictures Iris hung on the wall to the framed snippet of a CCPN article on her mantle.

“Bloggers captures first clear photo of the red streak that has been saving the people of Central City.” Iris read off the headline.

The Flash looked at her, he seemed embarrassed she caught him admiring her home. Iris smiled at him. She set her laptop to the side and went to pick up the article.

“I was pretty proud of myself after I took this picture.” She confessed. “I know it was before you’d really shown yourself to the public. I’m sorry if I outed you or something. I didn’t mean to. I just wanted to prove to everyone that you are real.”

“Don’t worry about it. I knew I couldn’t hide my existence forever. I’m just grateful you came up with a better name for me than The Streak.”

Iris scoffed in mock offense. “Hey, I liked The Streak. I thought that name had pazazz.”

The Flash threw his head back against his chair as he laughed.

Iris traced her fingers over the article.

“I remember this night so clearly. I was getting out of a cab when I saw you running straight up the side of a building. You grabbed a man who was falling, saved his life.” Iris recounted.

“I remember seeing you standing there when we got back to the ground. You looked stunned. I was too. Nobody had ever caught me off guard like that before. I was so distracted, I didn’t even see you take the picture.”

“I was stunned, but I guess my journalist instincts took over.” Iris joked.

“I remember seeing the photo you got in the paper.” The Flash told her.

“Really?”

“Yeah, although that wasn’t the first time I’d heard of you.” The Flash rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. “I was actually a fan of your blog.”

Iris gasped. She couldn’t believe it.

“Are you serious?”

“A friend of mine told me about it when you first started writing about me. After that, I never missed one of your entries.”

“I never knew you were reading it.”

Now The Flash had a look of disbelief.

“Of course I was! How else do you think I got your tip about Tony Woodward?”

Iris thought for a moment, but then shrugged.

“I have no idea how you do any of the things you do.”

“That’s not true.”

Iris furrowed her brows. It was the truth. She didn’t know why The Flash would say otherwise.  
“You’re first big story for CCPN was your theory that the particle accelerator explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs caused people to get powers.”

Iris’ eyes widened as she remembered the article.

“It’s true? That’s how you got your powers?”

The Flash nodded.

“That’s amazing!” Iris’ voice went to a higher pitch. “Do you know how you got superspeed specifically? All the metas have different powers. Were you running when the explosion happened?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Oh come on! You’re going to make me figure out everything for myself?” Iris whined playfully.

“Experience tells me that isn’t too much of challenge for you. You have a knack for getting to the bottom of things.”

“Journalist instincts.” Iris said again. “But if you ask my dad, my only knack is for getting into trouble.”

“I can see why he’d think that.”

Iris shot The Flash a stoney look.

“You’ve been mixed up in a lot of bad situations.” He reasoned. “You go looking for danger.”

“I don’t go looking for it. I just don’t let it hold me back from doing my job.”

The Flash narrowed his eyes. He was studying her.

“Aren’t you afraid?”

“Yes.” Iris admitted. “But what good is fear? I can’t let it stop me. I’m a cop’s daughter, I can handle myself.”

“Not against some of these guys, Iris.”

Iris drew herself up to her fullest height and put her shoulders back. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked The Flash dead in the eye.

“Well, I’m still standing and they’re not. Maybe you should rethink that.”

The Flash raise his hands in surrender.

“Fair point.”

Iris smirked. She put the framed article back on her mantle and went into the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t want anything, not even some water?” She called.

“Ok, yes. Just water, please.” The Flash called back.

As Iris poured him a glass, she thought she saw something moving outside her window. Her heart started pounding. She tried to tell herself it was nothing, but then she heard a tapping sound, like someone was trying to get in.

“AH!” Iris shouted.

She flung open the draw and grabbed a knife. Holding the knife out in front of her, ready to defend herself if she had to, Iris breathed rapidly. She felt a rush of wind and spun around towards it.

“Iris, it’s ok. It’s me.”

The Flash was there. Iris lowered the knife.

“There was someone at the window. I saw something and I heard a noise.” She explained.

“I just checked the perimeter of the building, nobody is out there. I also searched the apartment. No open or broken windows. Everything looks fine. It was probably a squirrel or a bird that spooked you.”

“It wasn’t!” Iris insisted.

“What did you see?”

“It was just a glimpse, but it was brown and… hairy… like a squirrel.” Iris concluded. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s ok.” The Flash put his hand on Iris’ arm. He smiled at her comfortingly. “You’ve got the most dangerous gang in the city after you. That’s scary! I don’t blame you for being a little jumpy.”

Iris bowed her head.

“I wish I wasn’t scared.”

“Iris, being scared doesn’t mean you aren’t brave. You’re the bravest person I know.” The Flash told her.

Iris smiled at him.

“But, you don’t know me.”

“I know you were held hostage by the Clock King, but you snuck a gun off a Detective and used it to stop him. I know you punched Tony Woodward and didn’t even break your hand.”

Iris bit her lip. She felt flustered, but said, “Thanks.”

“It’s the truth.” The Flash said firmly. “I know you’re brave.”

“But wait, don’t you know the Green Arrow?”

“Yes, and I’m including him when I say you’re the bravest person I know. Be glad you live here and not Star City. I’m a way better bodyguard than him.”

They both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy!

It had taken longer than usual for Iris to fall asleep that night. As much as she lied to herself and everyone else, the 75 did scare her. After some deep breathing exercises, Iris felt her body relax. She drifted on the brink of sleep at first, resting, but staying alert enough to jump at any sign of danger.

The Flash was guarding Iris from her living room. Thinking about that gave Iris comfort, and a strange feeling of unease. She wondered what he was doing out there. Did he sleep? Would he wake in time if something happened? Iris forced herself to cast her doubts away by thinking of all the times he’d saved her, times when she’d been terrified for her life. Without fail, The Flash ran in to save her.

Iris remembered the feeling of wind hitting her face whenever he arrived, seeing the sparks of lightning in his eyes, and knowing it meant she could hope. He’d scoop her up in his arms and carry her-bridal style-to safety. His arms felt like the safest place in the world. He’d hold her tight and she could feel the thundering of his heart. The memories became a dream.

As she finally settled into a deep sleep, Iris was suddenly awakened by a vibrating voice.

“I need to get you out of here.”

Before Iris could catch her breath, The Flash whisked her away. A cold, dusty wind made her shiver. She rubbed her eyes and tried to figure out what was going on. She wasn’t in her apartment anymore, but what looked like a desert. Alone at first, she was soon joined by a man whom she recognized from her building. Then, the family she knew lived below her. More and More people appeared, all brought in by blurs of lightning.

“Why’s the whole neighborhood out here?” Asked one of the dozens of the confused, pajama wearing people.

“It was The Flash!” Someone else yelled.

Iris squinted and saw, off in the distance, a bright streak of light coming towards her and the crowd around her. She knew it was The Flash.

“Here he comes!”

The Flash skid to stop in front of everyone. He held up his hands and the anxious chatter ceased.

“Everything is fine. You’re all safe now.” He announced. “I’ll take you back to your homes.”

“What happened?” Iris asked.

The Flash looked directly into her eyes. She saw a hint of pain behind them, like he dread saying what he did.

“An explosive device was planted in the basement of apartment building 115. That’s why I evacuated it and the surrounding blocks.”

Gasps and cries echoed in Iris’ ears. Her knees were weak. All these people were put in danger and it was her fault. It was her the 75 were trying to kill, they didn’t care about her neighbors being collateral.

The Flash calmed the crowd.

“Nobody was hurt and no damage was done. The device was deactivated. Your homes are fine.”

* * *

 

It took less than a minute for The Flash to get everyone back to their homes. When The Flash ran Iris back to her apartment, it felt like they spent hours just looking at each other. Iris didn’t know what to say. Thank you fell short. I’m sorry would only prompt him to comfort her. Her look must’ve said it all, because The Flash reached out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Sorry, the running kind of messes up hair.”

Iris laughed much harder than a small joke like that called for. But, his good humor at this time was exactly what she needed.

“I had bed-head anyway.”

“No, you look beautiful.”

Butterflies fluttered in Iris’ stomach. She ducked her head and giggled.

“Now I know the real reason you where that cowl.”

The Flash smiled back at her.

“Don’t tell all my secrets.”

Iris couldn’t look at him any longer. She closed her eyes, but tears will still able to escape.

“I’m sorry.” She whispered.

“None of this is your fault.”

“It’s not yours either, but you’re the one who has to fix it. Just like always.”

Iris glanced up at him. He looked close to tears too, green eyes becoming a pool Iris could drown in.

“I want to do this, Iris.” He says, taking her hand. “I want to protect you.”

The world seems still, like she and him are the only two people in the world. The threat of the 75 is still grave, but for a second, Iris isn’t afraid of them. She has a new fear. knows what The Flash can do. She knows he can save her and he will.

“At what cost?”

The Flash’s eyebrows peaked out from his cowl as he furrowed them.

Iris elaborates, “You do all this for other people. You save everyone. Everyday, you run off and put yourself in danger for others. I know what you can do, I know that you can save me. But, what if something happens to you?”

“I’m careful.”

“Well, I’m scared for you.” Iris admitted. “Who is there to save you?”

Iris feels embarrassed, knowing she has no right to be worried for him, but she can’t help it. The Flash used to seem indestructible. A beacon of hope that gave her strength and courage. Now, Iris was realizing her own vulnerability, and her protector’s.

“I have help.” He told her.

Iris was surprised. She’d never seen The Flash with anyone. Before being assigned as her bodyguard, he never got close to her unless absolutely necessary. They never held hands and talked like this. All those secret meetings in Jitters, The Flash kept a distance.

Iris swallowed an unwarranted twinge of jealousy. She’d always assumed she was the person The Flash was closest to. But, the revelation of him having help did put some of her fear at ease.

“I have these friends,” The Flash explained. “One is a doctor, a really great doctor. She won’t let anything happen to me. The other is this brilliant engineer. He figured out how to deactivate the bomb.”

“That’s good.” Iris said, smiling again. “I’m glad you’re not alone.”

Iris hugged him. He was so close. He felt more real.

“I can’t ever thank you enough.” She murmured into the pleather of his suit.

The Flash stroked her head. “You don’t have to.”

* * *

 

Iris tossed and turned in her bed. She was exhausted, but sleep was impossible. With each sound, be it a car engine, a cricket, the creak of her furniture, or the footsteps of her early rising neighbors, Iris felt more awake. She stared out her window, half expecting an attacker to burst through at any moment. Her eyelids physically ached, but she couldn’t let herself close her eyes.

The clock read 4:00. Iris groaned. Two more hours until sunrise, when she could relax slightly with the added protection of daylight. As she turned in bed again, rearranging her blankets, she accidentally elbowed the clock off her bedside table.

“IRIS?”

The Flash was in her room before the clock hit the floor with a clank. The moonlight illuminated his face just enough for her to see his concern.

“Just the clock.” Iris assured him. “I’m ok.”

He nodded curtly. Iris took a deep breath as she watched him turn to leave her room. She didn’t want him to go. The other room felt like another planet. What she wanted was ridiculous. But, the delirium from lack of sleep made her ridiculous enough to ask.

“Will you stay with me?”

“Of course, I’m right out here.”

The last bit of rationale told Iris to leave it at that. But, she couldn’t.

“That’s not what I meant. I umm- I was asking if you would stay with me, in here.”

Iris couldn’t see his face, but she heard him step closer.

“Sure. I’ll just uh-” He sat down in a chair across the room. “Sit here.”

Iris looked at him pleadingly. She pulled down her covers and gestured to the empty space in her bed.

“Please?”

The vibration of his voice broke. “Iris….”

“I just don’t want to be alone.”

The Flash stood up. He hesitated, then came over to her. With his suit still on and cowl still up, he laid down in bed beside her.

“Thank you.” Iris breathed. “I know this is weird, but I couldn’t sleep. Being close to you makes me feel safe.”

The Flash turned his head to her. She could see his face clearly now. He was smiling.

“Then, I’ll stay here with you every night.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of drug addiction and overdose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets quite dark. Iris confides in Barry her feelings about Francine's addiction and death. There is nothing graphic, but it is emotionally intense. I got emotional writing it. Addiction has effected my family, and I think I got a little too personal at times, so I edited this a lot. That's why it took so long. Sorry for the wait.

Iris woke up feeling cold. She opened her eyes to an empty space beside her in bed. Humiliation filled her as she remembered the previous night. Her paralyzing fear and her longtime infatuation with The Flash, compelling her to ask him to lay in bed with her.  

‘How awkward he must have felt.’ Iris thought to herself as she dressed. ‘He wanted to say no and I didn’t give him a choice.’

The sounds of coffee machine echoed into Iris’ room. She knew The Flash was in her kitchen and she’d have to go out and face him, apologize to him. As she gripped her door knob, she took a deep breath, inhaling strength. From across the living room, she could see The Flash sitting down for breakfast. He saw her too and smiled a little too politely.

“Good morning.” Iris chirped.

He’d just taken a large bite of his waffles, leaving him unable to say anything in return and creating a silence more awkward than Iris was preparing herself for. She scurried into the kitchen and started making her own breakfast at the counter behind The Flash’s chair.

‘It will be easier if I don’t have to look at him.’ She decided. 

“So, uh- About last night…”

As Iris spoke, she heard The Flash pushing out his chair a little so he could turn to face her. She scrunched up her face in emotional agony knowing he was looking at her. She couldn’t look back. Instead, she pretended to be very interested in watching the coffee maker fill her mug.

“Iris-”

Before The Flash could say anything more, Iris began babbling out an apology.

“I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked you to lay with me. You’re already doing so much to keep me safe and I made you uncomfortable by insisting we lay in bed together, which is so weird. I’m sorry.”

“Iris,” The Flash said, a hint of confusion in his voice. “It’s ok.”

She didn’t believe it. 

“You don’t have to say that to make me feel better.”

“I’m not.”

Iris felt The Flash walking up to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, eliciting her to let out a breath. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. A shiver shot down her spine. The feeling gave Iris the confidence to turn her head towards him. She glanced from his soulful eyes to his baby pink lips.

“I’m here to protect you, Iris. I’ll do anything you need me to for you to feel safe.” The Flash assured her. 

His words meant everything to Iris. He was so sincere, so selfless, it made Iris want to cry. She’d never meet anyone who cared for her this way. Her heart was on cloud 9.

The Flash continued, “I wasn’t uncomfortable. I knew there was nothing, uh- Nothing umm- You know, sexual about it. Safety only.”

Iris’ heart sank. 

“Right.” She agreed. “Totally platonic.”

Iris reminded herself that she didn’t really know this man. He was just a masked hero who went out of his way to care for everyone like this, she wasn’t special.

"I meant what I said, I'll lay with you every night if that's what you need to feel safe."

Iris smiled feebly.

"Thanks."

The Flash went back to his breakfast.

“Take your time eating. I’ll run you to work, so you’ll be there right on time.”

“Thanks.” Iris sighed.

 

* * *

 

Iris hadn’t been back to CCPN since The 75’s attempted to assassinate her. She refused to take the time off her editor, Scott, had begged her to. There were more articles to write. 

The aftermath of her expose left the city in chaos. Iris was planning to do a piece on the ramifications of this massive political and social scandal. She was going to see this story through, as she’d quickly become the city’s most trusted journalist.

The Flash ran Iris to front entrance of CCPN. He opened the door for her. With uncooperative shaky legs, she walked in. The newsroom erupted in applause.

The sudden noise spooked Iris a little. She jumped and ended up with her back flush against The Flash.

“Sorry.” Iris whispered another apology to him. “I guess I have to get used to this if I’m going to be walking around with you.”

The Flash smirked. 

“They’re not clapping for me.”

Iris furrowed her brows. She knew her fellow reporters were impressed by her story, but she didn’t expect this kind of greeting. With a shy smile and a pageant queen wave, Iris went to her desk.

Things settled down. The sounds of keyboards, pencil sharpeners, and printers were the background noise Iris did her best work to. She wrote while The Flash sat behind her, browsing magazines and old editions of Central City Picture News. The day flew by. By the time Iris looked up from her work, it was dark.

“And, done!” Iris announced when her article was complete. She rolled her chair back to be closer to The Flash. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah, I think I’m caught up on every newsworthy event that’s happened in Central City since I was born.”

He handed Iris her bag and they got up to go. They passed Scott and Mason Bridge on their way out.

“Hey, if it isn’t the lady of the moment.” Mason said.

Iris rolled her eyes. Mason was always giving her a hard time, but she knew deep down he was proud of how far she’d come.

“Looks like the student has become the teacher, Bridge. Better come up with a scoop soon to steal my thunder.”

“Tomorrow’s edition will have one of his grimmest stories.” Scott told Iris. “I was just telling him it’s too dark for the front page.”

“It’s the biggest news of the day!” Mason insisted.

“What is?” Iris asked.

“Three overdoses in Central City park last night. All students at the University.” 

Iris gasped. “Oh my god.”

“It’s that new drug, Vertigo. Stuff’s straight poison.” Mason huffed. “I know they were young, but they must’ve been idiots, throwing their lives away like that. They had a chance to be something other than druggies.”

Scott nodded in agreement.

“Like I told you, I’m not losing any sleep over it. They did it to themselves. But, it’s still not a front page story.”

“I know a couple of addicts offing themselves isn’t too glamorous, but it’s a slow news day.”

Scott chuckled.

“Sorry, Mason. Your junkies are going to be behind whatever Iris was typing up.”

Iris was having an out of body experience. Physically, she was standing there in CCPN, but, emotionally, she was in Central City Hospital at her mother’s bedside. The voices of Mason and Scott were muffled by the sound of her mother saying ‘I love you.’ for the last time.

“Iris?”

The Flash touched her arm, pulling her back to reality. 

Iris felt cold yet suffocated at the same time. She didn’t look at Scott or Mason when she excused herself and sprinted out the door. 

The Flash of course, caught up with her.

“Iris, what’s wrong?”

She was hyperventilating. With every breath, she felt more light headed, a vicious cycle that only made her breath heavier. 

“I’m ok.” Iris muttered.

When she tried to walk, she stumbled. The Flash caught her. He kept his arms around her, apparently fearing she’d fall again if he let go. 

“Iris, I think you’re having a panic attack.”

She didn’t have enough breath to deny it, so she sank into him, allowing his steadiness to ground her.

When Iris had calmed a little, The Flash wiped her tears away with his glove. 

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“It’s ok. Did you see something or hear something that scared you? Something that made you think The 75 were close?”

Iris shook her head.

“Actually, it had nothing to do with them. It was, umm- It wasn’t them.”

The Flash looked worried.

“Do you want to talk about what it was?”

Iris didn’t know the answer to that. She pressed her lips together and thought. She’d confided in The Flash before, but they’d never had a truly personal conversation. Because he didn’t give her any details of his life out of the suit, she didn’t talk much to him of her own life. 

Iris and The Flash knew each other, but in a strange way. They knew how the other thought and felt, like they knew each other’s soul. But, they barely knew anything practical about the other.

“My mother was addicted to drugs.” Iris said flatly, deciding in the moment she would talk about it.

The Flash was taken aback.

“Oh. Uh- Umm- I’m sorry.”

“When I was little, like, really little, I called 911 because she’d left the stove on while she passed out. My dad was one of the cops who responded.”

“That must’ve been scary.”

“It wasn’t.” Iris corrected. “I don’t remember any of that. I also can’t remember my dad getting my mom into a rehab program, or the day she disappeared from the rehab place.”

The Flash’s eyes narrowed as he listened.

“My mom ran away. She my dad, me, her whole life. My dad looked for her at first, but then, but it’s hard to search for someone who doesn’t want to be found. He decided it was best for me that I forget about who my mother really was. He told me she’d died.”

“He lied to you?”

“All my childhood. He would tell me stories all the time about how amazing my mother was. How caring, attentive, and wonderful of a mother I had. Basically, all the things my mom wasn’t.”

“How did you find out the truth?” 

Iris choked on her tears.

“She came back. About two years ago, she just came back to Central City and found my dad. So, he told me the truth about her. Her addiction, how she left us, and how she’d gotten clean not long after leaving us. Just in time to raise her son, my brother, Wally.”

Iris paused to collect herself. The Flash stared at her, soaking in the story.

Iris continued, “I forgive my mom for leaving. “But, there is still this part of me that I’m afraid is always going to be hollow because I didn’t get to grow up with my mom. Part of me that asks why I wasn’t worth getting clean for, but my brother was.”

Iris wiped more tears on her shirt.

“I love my brother. I do.” She asserted. “Meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to me. I also know that he didn’t get to grow up with our dad, which was be just as bad. I don’t want to feel like this forever, but I’m scared it’s never going to go away.”

“Have you told your mom?” The Flash asked.

Iris shook her head.

“No. She died just a few weeks after she came back into my life, this disease called MacGregor's Syndrome.”

The Flash was now crying too.

“I’m so sorry Iris.”

“No, I’m sorry. It’s just, the things Mason and Scott were saying…” Iris clenched her fists. Just thinking about their words made her furious.

The Flash hugged her. 

“I get it.”

“My mom didn’t do that to herself. My dad didn’t really lie when he told me she was sick, she was. She was sick!”

“I know.”

Iris took a deep breath, letting go of her anger.

“I’m sorry for breaking down like this.”

“Hey, you don’t have to apologize.” The Flash assured her. “I’m here for you.

“Yeah, you’re already my bodyguard, you shouldn’t have to be my therapist too.”

“I’m here to protect you, Iris. Physically and mentally.”

Iris smiled.

“Thank you.”

“It’s no problem.”

“I’ve never told anyone all those thoughts I’ve had, about my mom and my brother.” Iris confessed. “I didn’t get the chance to tell my mom, and I could never tell Wally, because it wouldn’t be fair to him. My dad, I could never tell him how I was feeling, it would just make him feel guilty.”

“You kept all that pent up for two years?”

Iris nodded.

The Flash brushed her hair back.

“You’re even stronger than I knew you were, Iris.”

Iris giggled. She didn’t feel strong in that moment, but she could see his sincerity. 

“It’s funny, I feel so connected to you, Flash, to the point where I can tell you things I’ve never told anyone. Yet, I don’t know anything about you. Not your name, not anything.”

The Flash avoided her eye.

“It is funny, because I feel like you know more about me than the people who do know my name.”

A moment from several years ago popped into Iris’ mind. She and The Flash were in Jitters after closing. She’d asked for a favor, but noticed he had a heavy heart.

“Do you remember that time you told me you wondered why you wore a mask with me?” Iris asked.

The Flash lifted his head. 

“I do.”

“Do you still wonder that?”

“Yes.”

Iris reached up to his face. She traced the lines of his cowl with her finger.

“Do you think there will ever come a day you take it off?”

She saw The Flash swallow. 

“I hope.” He admitted, his voice shaking.

“I hope so too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Iris slept more soundly that night than she had in a long time. Finally getting her deepest thoughts off her chest, combined with being chest to chest with The Flash, relaxed her in a way she'd never been.

The next morning, Iris opened her apartment door to get the latest addition of Central City Picture News. She was looking forward to seeing her story on the front page and showing The Flash. 

To Iris' confusion, there was no paper laying in front of her door. Instead, an orange medicine bottle with no label was there. Iris peeked out the door frame, looking left and right. Nobody was there. 

"Everything ok?" The Flash called from the table where he was eating breakfast.

"Yeah." Iris said.

She bent down to pick up the bottle. There were no pills inside, but a crumpled up piece of paper. Iris opened the bottle and unfurled the paper.

It was a note, scribbled in all capital letter:

 

SO SAD ABOUT YOUR MOM

DID YOU KNOW ADDICTION RUNS IN FAMILIES?

HOPE YOU DON'T END UP OVERDOSING ON VERTIGO

THAT WOULD BE A SHAME

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a special chapter from Barry's POV.

A blur of sloppily written threats dazed Barry. He struggled to read the note Iris held before him due to the erratic shaking of her hands. 

 

“They’re going to drug me and frame it as an overdose!” She cried. “That’s what they mean by saying addiction runs in the family. I know they could get away with it too.”

 

Barry took the note from her and analyzed it. Iris continued her nervous stream of conscious.

 

“They’ve probably done it a million times before. Those students who overdosed were probably targets too. It’s not like The 75 don’t have access to Vertigo, or Green Light, or whatever other drug they need to cause painful but inconspicuous murders. I bet they- What are you doing?”

 

In 0.04 of a second, Barry had run to his forensic lab at CCPD and returned. 

 

“Sorry to run out on you like that.” He told Iris, opening his kit. “I have to dust for prints.”

 

“What do fingerprints matter?” Iris asked, indignantly. “We know who sent the note!”

 

“Iris, evidence is still important. With fingerprints we can identify the who in The 75 wrote and delivered it.” Barry tried to explain.

 

“Do you even know what you’re doing?”

 

“Yes. I’ve had training in forensic science.” He informed her.

 

“Have you? They teach that at the superhero academy?”

 

Forcing himself to concentrate on dusting the note, Barry didn’t acknowledge that statement.

 

“You can run like 1,000 miles an hour. Why can’t you run around the entire city, gather up every known 75 member, and bring drop them off in interrogation rooms? Let the real police handle” Iris did air quote in mocker,  _ “the evidence” _

 

Barry knew she was only saying these things out of fear, so he held back his frustration.

 

“The 75 has members across the country, a lot of them, the most dangerous of them, the kind that would send this note, aren’t known members. You of all people should know that, Iris. You’re the one who exposed them.”

 

For a minute, Iris was quiet. Barry worried he’d been too short with her. He was used to helping people when they were scared. But, he was not used to having to console people who were scared because the thing they’re scared of is something he’s not sure how to stop. Central City always had faith in him, and he knew that. 

 

Iris always had faith in him, and that was what helped Barry most.

 

When Iris spoke again, her tone had changed. No longer sour, her words came out like ‘Eureka!’

 

“I didn’t expose them all…”

 

Puzzled, Barry looked at her, and she elaborated.

 

“Think about it, I exposed our Mayor, our Congressman, the assistant DA, but there’s got to be more of them out there. You said it yourself, the most dangerous members are the ones nobody would suspect could be involved, until now. Until my story showed people that there are 75 members hiding in plain sight.” 

 

A smile dared to cross her face as she finished, “I used to think they were threatening me because they were angry. Now, I think it’s because they’re scared!”

 

It made perfect sense. Iris was shaking things up. Maybe, someone very high up, wants to get rid of her because they know if she keeps shaking, they’ll fall.

 

“Iris, that’s brilliant!” 

 

Barry threw his arms around her in a celebratory hug. He revealed in her deduction and her embrace. It struck him that this was the first time they hugged out of happiness, not fear or necessity.

 

“I’m sorry I said all that other stuff.”

 

Iris’s apology was too much for Barry. He tilted her chin up with his finger.

 

“Don’t worry about that. You were just venting, I understand.” He assured her.

 

“Thanks for letting me deal with this and the crazy emotional toll it takes without getting annoyed with me.”

 

Barry leaned in to hug her again, partially because a hug seemed nice in the moment, but also because he didn’t want Iris to see the tears welling up in his eyes.

 

“Oh my god, wait,” Iris gasped. “They know about my mom’s death!”

 

Back on his guard, Barry sprung up. 

 

“What?”

 

“My mom’s death! They know! How? I’ve never told anyone about it, except you. How could they know? Are they listening to us?”

 

This was a very important detail Barry had overlooked in his shock upon seeing the note. 

 

“They must’ve heard me yesterday.” They’re following us and listening to us!” Iris clapped her hands over her mouth. “What if they’re listening right now?”

 

Her whole body was shaking. Barry grabbed her by the arms and steadied her.

 

“Hey, it’s going to be ok. I’m here.” His hands slid down her arms to hold her hands. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you.”

 

He felt Iris still, watched her chest rise and fall as she took a calming breath. 

 

“That’s the most personal thing anyone could know about me. And now, they know.” She croaked.

 

Barry pulled her against him. She fell into the embrace.

 

“I’ve got you.” He whispered.

 

The truth was, Barry didn’t know what to do next. He had to reassure Iris he would protect her, but inside he was doubting his ability to do so. He should’ve been watching more closely, noticed someone eavesdropping on their conversation. 

 

Sometimes, being with Iris distracted him. She was so captivating. Being around her made Barry feel like more of a hero than any Flash day celebration, coffee namesake, or action figure of himself. Yet, at the same time, Iris made him feel more like himself than anyone else. Like, he could be his truest self with her. That made it all too easy for Barry to forget why he’s there, that he and Iris aren’t really friends, and he has a job to do.

 

While his brain scrambled to think of their options, he stroked Iris’ hair. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it to calm her or himself. 

 

Since the note had been left at her front door, Iris’ apartment clearly wasn’t safe anymore.

 

“Pack up a bag, quick.” He told her. “I need to take you somewhere safe.

 

Iris jumped a little at Barry breaking their silence. 

 

“Where am I going to go?” She asked. “My dad’s?”

 

“No. That’s too obvious, The 75 would expect that. I have to bring you to a secret location, somewhere you’ve never been, so nobody would guess you’d be there.”

 

“You’ll go there with me?”

 

“Of course!” Barry affirmed.

 

Iris gave him a pained smile.

 

“I’ll go pack.”

 

* * *

 

Iris and her bag in his arms, Barry skid into the cortex of S.T.A.R Labs. Cisco and Caitlin greeted them with smiles.

 

“We’re here.” Barry informed Iris, letting go of her.

 

He watched her face change as she took in the surroundings. She looked confused, intrigued, and anxious.

 

“Welcome to Star Labs!” Cisco hailed, approaching Iris with a an outstretched hand. 

 

Iris shook it, then turned to Barry.

 

“Is this place like, your headquarters?” 

 

Cisco answered for him, “Oh yeah. This is where the magic happens!” He held out his arms. “Every idea, every plan, that’s stopped every bad guy in the city, was conceived right here.”

 

“And, who are you?”

 

This time it was Barry’s turn to answer for Cisco. 

 

“He’s my engineer friend I told you about, Cisco Ramon.”

 

Cisco pointed at Barry, but kept looking at Iris. “That suit, I made it.”

 

Iris looked Barry up and down. In that moment, he wished his cowl covered his cheeks to hide his blush.

 

“It’s a really nice suit.” Iris said, a mix of awkwardness and genuine appreciation in her voice.

 

Eager to change the subject, Barry introduced Caitlin.

 

“That is the doctor I told you about, her name is Caitlin Snow.”

 

Caitlin gave a small wave.

 

“Nice to finally meet you, Iris.”

 

Iris emphasized, “Finally?”

 

With Iris’s back to him, Barry gestured cutting his throat to Caitlin, telling her to shut up.

 

“Uh-” Caitlin cringed. “We’ve heard a lot about you.”

 

Iris looked suspiciously at Barry.

 

“They’re uh- fans of your blog.” He spluttered. 

 

Iris shook Caitlin’s hand.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

“Iris, why don’t I show you where you can put your stuff?” Barry suggested.

 

“Ok.” She agreed. Her face fell.

 

Barry kicked himself for reminding her of why he’d brought her here. He so wanted to introduce her to his friends, tour her around the lab, give evasive answers to all the questions she was sure to ask for an article. But, Iris wasn’t here under happy circumstances.

 

“You’ll be safe here.” Caitlin interjected. “All of us are going to stay here too, we’ll watch out for you.” 

 

“I can’t thank you enough. I feel safer already. This place must be so secure. I’m sure there’s no way anybody could get in.” Iris assumed.

 

Barry scratched his neck.

 

“Uh, yeah, so your room is this way.”

 

* * *

 

Barry left Iris so she could settle into the guest bedroom. He found Cisco and Caitlin in the cortex, both hunched over tablets. To get their attention, Barry tapped the frame of the doorway.

 

“How’s Iris?” Caitlin asked.

 

Barry sighed. “As good as you can expect when being threatened by a gang.”

 

Caitlin frowned. Barry was so tired of the constant unease felt by everyone because of the looming dark cloud the thought The 75 inspired.

 

“We sent the prints off the note over to CCPD for you.” Caitlin informed him. “Now, we’re looking into the financial histories of some of the city’s most influence people. Any suspicious donations, offshore activity-”

 

Barry interrupted her. “The 75 are smart. They’ll know better than to do that.”

 

“Worth a shot.” Cisco deadpanned without looking up.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.”

 

Barry collapsed into a chair. It was only noon but this day already felt like it had lasted weeks. He spread his legs and rotated his neck, trying to work out all the muscle tightness his anxiety had caused.

 

He noticed Caitlin watching him inquizitive.

 

“What? Are my stretches not optimal for orthopedic well-being? 

 

“They’re not, but that’s not what I was thinking.” Timidly, she said, “I know you’re really worried about Iris. More worried than you would be if it were someone else?”

 

His first instinct was to deny it, but the looks on Cisco and Caitlin’s faces told him it was pointless. They knew.

 

“Yes.” He admitted. “Of course, it’s Iris.”

 

They exchanged a look of victory.

 

“Are you guys going to tell me how it’s a bad idea for me to be so invested?”

 

“No.” Cisco answered. “Actually, Caitlin and I were talking and we think you should tell Iris your name.”

 

Barry blinked. He couldn’t possibly have heard that right.

 

“What?”

 

“Man, you’re clearly in love with her.”

 

Caitlin nodded in agreement. 

 

“You’ve been having those rooftop rendezvous ever since you discovered her blog.” 

 

“Everyone already knows her as the biggest Flash fangirl in the city. Every bad guy knows targeting her is an easy way to draw you out. So, she’s already in danger. Knowing your identity wouldn’t put her in any more danger.” Cisco explained.

 

“It also might help her feel more comfortable right now, seeing your face and knowing your name, assuring her it’s really you protecting her, not just a guy in a mask.” Caitlin added.

 

Barry put his face in his hands. He’d always wanted to tell Iris who he is, but now didn’t seem like a good time.

 

“But, that would make us closer! If she knows who I am, if we start interacting as Barry and Iris, not Flash and Iris, our relationship is going to get stronger!”

 

“Don’t you want that?” Caitlin asked, taken aback.

 

Barry paused. Yes. No. He didn’t know.

 

“I want Iris to be safe. I’ve put her in enough danger already. I never should’ve found her after reading her blog, never should’ve let let us get to this point.”

 

Cisco swirled his wrist.

 

“The point of feelings?”

 

“Yes.” Barry breathed. “The point of feelings. I’ve been selfish. I like her. I wanted to be around her. The idea of this girl who’s inspired by me, and she’s such an amazing person herself, it went to my head.”

 

“To your heart.” Cisco corrected.

 

Barry rolled his eyes.

 

“The closer Iris is to me, the more danger she’s in. I have to put her first. It doesn’t matter what I want. We can never be… together. We can never even be friends.”

 

“Why don’t you tell her your name and let her decide?” Caitlin challenged.

 

“B-because-” Barry started.

 

“If you really care about her, and value her autonomy, you’ll give her all the information and let her make her own decision.”

 

* * *

 

Barry walked slowly down the corridor. Thinking of everything and nothing, all his options weighing on him, his mind was numb. A sweet humming lifted Barry’s spirits. He followed it to Iris’s doorway.

 

The door was open. Barry looked on as she put the folded clothes from her suitcase into the bedside drawers. 

 

“That’s a nice song.” Barry said, alerting Iris to his presence.

 

She smiled bashfully.

 

“I always hum when I’m nervous.”

 

“I always sweat when I’m nervous.”

 

Instantly regretting that divulgence, Barry rubbed her neck. Yep, sweaty. He was nervous.

 

“Thank you again for letting me stay here.” Iris said.

 

“It’s no problem. Nobody uses this room since Harry went back to-”

 

Iris looked at him expectantly, but Barry stopped himself. The multiverse was a conversation for another day.

 

“Anyway,” He cleared his throat. “The room is free.”

 

Iris sat down on the bed, all her clothes put away. It was obvious this threat was really getting to her. Her eyes were shadows of their usual gleam. She looked like she’d seen a ghost.

 

“I should’ve known Star Labs is where you spend your time. So much weird stuff happens here. It’s basically one big metahuman experiment.”

 

Barry exhaled a little more forcefully, an almost laugh.

 

Somehow, in their shared gaze, she found the thing that haunted his eyes.

 

“I believe in you.” She told him firmly.

 

Barry smiled, “I know.”

 

“It’s hard not to be scared, but, there’s nobody else I’d trust more to protect me.”

 

Barry’s smile twitched. He looked down at his feet.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Iris asked. “You look deep in thought.”

 

This time Barry laughed for real. She could always read him.

 

“I always wonder why I wear a mask with you.”

 

He sat down beside Iris on the bed. His mind was made up, he was going to do it. 

 

Gesturing to his mask, he said, “I kept telling myself that I had to protect you, and the way to do that was keeping you in the dark about who I really am. I wanted to push you away, for your own sake. But, I feel like there’s forcing in the universe pushing us together no matter what we do.”

 

“What do you mean.”

 

“We’re already big parts of each other’s lives now, don’t you think?”

 

“Well, yeah.” Iris agreed.

 

“Everyone in Central City knows about our connection. So, it’s pointless to keep pretending hiding my identity would stop a bad guy from coming after you. Wearing this mask, I’m only protecting myself from being vulnerable with you, because it scares me how much I want to be.”

 

Barry watched Iris’s face carefully as he lifted off his cowl and pulled down his chin strap.

 

“My name is Barry Allen and I am The Flash.”


	5. Chapter 5

So there he was. A pale face with freckles finally revealed, the surroundings of the familiar piercing pool of emerald eyes and soft pink lips. Topped by short, chestnut brown hair with a perfect swoop, as if it were destined to to be that of a teen heartthrob and therefore immune to helmet hair. 

The longer Iris looked at him, the stranger she felt. She’d been through so much with him, and yet she was seeing his face for the first time. It struck her how little she truly knew of him. That was jarring considering how much she’d trusted him and poured her soul out to him. 

She always knew there was a face behind the mask, but now that she saw it, saw how unfamiliar it is, she swallowed the painful realization that she and this man she imagined as one of her closest confidants, was actually a complete stranger.

“Iris, please say something.” He begged.

“I’m sorry, I’m just-”

“Disappointed?”

Iris recoiled. 

“What? No. I’m just… taking it in. This is weird.”

The Flash-correction, Barry-nodded.

“Somehow, I feel like I know you less now.” Iris admitted.

“I did this so you could actually know me.” He said, putting his hand on her shoulder. “You’ve trusted me with your life. It’s about time I trust you with my identity.”

Iris smiled. The familiar soft of his touch and soothing nature of his voice reassured Iris that not everything about him was foreign. She reached her hand out to him, cradling his cheek.

“Barry Allen,” She said his name aloud. “Nice to meet you.”

He grinned. 

“The pleasure is all mine.”

It was one of those moments that seemed to last forever. The kind that Iris scoffed at in romantic movies for being cheesy, but deep down wished could be real. Barry’s angelic glow, the way his eyes closed as she caressed his cheek. Some undefinable magical feeling Iris only dreamt of before encompassed them so intensely, she thought she could reach out and touch it.

Her eyes dared to look at his lips. The thrill of her heart rate urged her on. Not thinking, just feeling, Iris found herself leaning closer, pulled towards Barry by an unseen force, shaking in anticipation as she felt his breath.

“FLASH!”

Cisco Ramon’s voice echoed off the wall as it came over the intercom, causing Iris to jolt back. 

“We need you in the cortex, it’s an emergency!” 

Just like that, the moment was over, reality set back in. 

Barry sped away, leaving Iris with windswept hair and a chastened heart.

* * *

Iris clumsily navigated her way back to the cortex, eventually, rejoining Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin. They were gathered around a monitor, looking uneasy.

“What’s going on?” Iris asked.

In unison, they turned to her. Their expression soured Iris’ stomach.

“It’s going to be ok.” Barry prefaced.

Any explanation that started like that couldn’t be good. Iris swallowed.

“What’s happening?”

“It’s your father.” Barry sighed. “He’s been taken.”

The trio stepped aside, revealing to Iris a livestream of her dad, hands tied in a windowless room.


	6. Chapter 6

Iris felt her conscious self fade away. What her eyes saw and what her ears heard was information fed but not processed. She stood there, but was not present. 

“When did the broadcast start?” Barry asked.

“90 seconds ago. I’m triangulating a location now.” The clicking of his keyboard meld with Cisco’s voice. “Ah, damn it! They’re scrambling the signal.”

Caitlin pointed to a white speck on the screen. 

“There’s a note on the ground.”

Cisco zoomed in. 

Scribbled on a strip of paper was:

TRADE   
YOU FOR YOUR DAD

Barry failed to hide the panic in voice as he said, “We have to find him, Cisco!”

“I’m working on it!”

“It has to be somewhere downtown.” Caitlin said.

“No doors or windows, they must be underground, in a basement. ” Barry reasoned.

Caitlin looked from Barry to Iris and back, a light in her eyes. 

“Szrek Chemicals!”

“What?” 

“The CEO of Szrek Chemicals was part of The 75. They were making Vertigo at facilities all over the country. It was in Iris’s article.” Caitlin explained.

Barry shook his head.

“But, CCPD raided the factories. They got all the drugs.” 

“What do you want to be the CEO wasn’t the only shady one?” Cisco asked.

“He’s right.” Caitlin asserted. “The drugs may be gone but if someone in The 75 still owns the building they could use it for something else.

“Like holding guys hostage.” Cisco finished.

“Ok, that’s where I’ll go.” Barry decided. 

He then turned his attention to Iris. She was frozen, staring blankly at her father’s image. 

“We’ll find him.” Barry told her.

She gave no response.

“Iris…”

“It’s my fault.” Iris mouthed.

“No it’s not!” Barry inistsed.

“It is though, it is! I’m the reason they took him. I put him in danger. He’s always said that if I write about dangerous people, they’d stop at nothing to destroy me and he was right. And now, he’s paying for it. I’m the one they want. It should be me.”

She was breathing so hard her body felt weak.

“Iris, it’s ok.” 

“I should’ve listened, I shouldn’t have ever written-”

“Hey, look at me, alright.” Barry stood directly in front of her, blocking her view of her father’s imprisonment. He cradled her face with his hands. “I promise I will bring him back to you.”

Iris felt herself come back to her body. In Barry’s eyes, she saw he was telling the truth.

“Ok.” She whispered.

“I’ll be right back.”

The wind hit Iris by surprise, though she should be used to it by now.

Barry was gone. Cisco and Caitlin sat at the desk, like soldiers manning their battle stations. 

Caitlin peered back at Iris, offering a reassuring smile.

“I’ve never seen The Flash make a promise he can’t keep.”

Iris took a deep breath. That was a bit of comfort.

“Plus,” Cisco added, “It’s you, so he’ll do whatever it takes.”

Caitlin glared at him.

Iris didn’t know what he meant.

Apparently trying to clarify, he went on, “By you, what I mean is, all you good people of Central Ci- Oh come on!” He abandoned his backtrack. “You have to know by now you’re special.”

Iris was still confused, but worry for her father’s safety outweighed her curiosity. 

“I’m here.” Barry said over the intercom. 

“What do we got?” Cisco asked. “Henchmen outside? Army waiting inside? Big steel door locking the hostage in?”

“No.” Barry answered.

“To which one?” Caitlin asked.

“All of the above. I ran through the building twice, there’s nobody here.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Caitlin said.

“I’m going down to the basement to find Joe.”

The second lasted an eternity as the fear of what would happen next hung in the air, relived by “I’ve got Joe.” 

Barry was now on camera too, entering the room Joe was being held in. Iris saw her father shouting, but she couldn’t hear what he was saying. He looked terrified.

“I’m here to help you. Everything’s ok now. I’ll bring you back to Iris.” Barry said, and Iris knew he was talking to her dad.

Joe looked uneasy. He was still shouting something.

“What’s going on?” Iris yelled into the com.

A thunderous boom sounded. Iris watched the fear in her father’s eyes grow. 

“Barry, you alright?” Cisco asked.

“What just happened?” Iris cried.

“Turns out, they do have a big steel door.” Barry said.

“It’s a trap!” Joe’s voice resounded.

“DAD!” Iris called back to him.

“Iris, baby girl, are you ok?”

“Yes, dad, I’m here.”

“Barry, phase out of there.” Caitlin directed.

Barry put his arm around Joe and moved off-camera, in the direction of the boom.

A second later, his voice cracked, “I can’t phase!”

Cisco’s face went pale

“I don’t think that door is steel, it’s carbine.” 

“We’re trapped in here.” Joe yelled.

Caitlin looked at Cisco.

“Why would The 75 trap want him and Joe trapped in the basement of a building they’re not even in?” 

Cisco answered in a grave tone, “So they’re out of the way.”

Suddenly, the lights in the cortex went red. An ear piercing alarm blared. 

Cisco frantically pulled up a new video. On it, were several masked men, breaking down a door.

“What is that?” Iris asked.

“A live feed of the front entrance.”


End file.
